1. Field
The present disclosure relates to graphene layers, methods of forming the graphene layers, devices including the graphene layers, and methods of manufacturing the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is chemically and structurally stable, and exhibits excellent electrical and physical properties. For example, graphene has a charge mobility of up to about 2×105 cm2/Vs, which is more than one hundred times faster than that of silicon (Si), and has a current density of about 108 A/cm2, which is more than one hundred times greater than that of copper (Cu). Also, graphene may have a very high Fermi velocity Vf. Thus, graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material for overcoming present limitations of devices in general.
Because of the various advantages of graphene, many studies have been conducted regarding the application of graphene to various electronic devices. In this regard, it is necessary to provide graphene with semiconductor properties. However, when using existing methods, it may be difficult to form in graphene a P—N junction having excellent properties.